Lesbo
Lesbo & Stan is a comedic parody of Lilo & Stitch, where the major alien and human cast have swapped species with each other. It has a few semi-serious plot elements in it, but generally speaking isn't meant to be a faithful rendition of the original. The series mainly covers the original movie, elements of the TV-show, and looks into the future where the two main characters are young adults. The series was created by VampireMeerkat and artwork first uploaded at Deviantart, on May 27, 2018. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Story Liol is a young alien rabbit living under the threat of getting evicted, because her sister is struggling to provide for her after the sudden death of their parents. The stress causes the two to argue often and Liol has a bad reputation in town and school. Realizing she's making things difficult for the both of them, Liol steals the space ship of the visiting child inspector with the intention to find a new home and start a fresh life elsewhere, alone. The ship happens to take her to Earth and crash-lands in the waters of Hawaii. She manages to swim to shore, but loses consciousness afterwards, allowing for the island's residents to find and take her to an animal shelter. The next day, a boy and his father visit this establishment and adopt the odd-coloured rabbit. The boy, Stan, quickly discovers his pet can talk, think and walk around like a normal human child, but isn't disturbed by this and thinks it to be cool. He reveals to her he's not entirely normal, either, and the two find they have alot in common. Their high tolerance for each other's antics allows them to become best friends. But because Liol is a runaway minor and has already broken the intergalactic law by casually showing herself to humans, the alien council is trying to subtly infiltrate with the help of an ignorant human agent and separate her from her new family. Agent Presley gets false instructions and is ordered send Stan and his scientist father back to Russia for crimes they've evaded punishment for, opening up another can of worms. The island's own top police officer is informed of Liol's existence as well, though becomes more offended by Stan's origin story and decides to chase him down. Characters Lesbo Lilo as an alien. Her real name is Liol. She's a rabbit-like creature around the age of 6 who finds it hard to fit in, even with the many diverse alien life forms that visit her planet; which is considered to be a holiday location, similar to Hawaii. After her parents died in an accident, she found little enjoyment in life and receives no sympathy from others, thanks to her strange interests and hobbies. Her position as a shunned outcast turned her rebellious, while on other days she completely shuts down. Her sister tried to take care of her the best she could, but couldn't always show understanding for her behaviour, either. While going through the same pain, she pulls herself through and wishes for Liol to do the same. When she gets ordered to move out of the house by the inspector, she steals his ship, that happened to take her to Earth. When she awakened inside a Hawaiian animal shelter, she gleefully accepted the boy she was gifted to and took the situation as a chance of having a new, better family. When meeting Stan for the first time, they seemed stuck in a battle of dominance for a while, as he only cared to treat her as a pet rabbit. When he gave her the chance to express herself, the two learned more about each other and became best friends. The name "Lesbo" was given to her by Stan as a joke, but she never learned the meaning of it and is fine being called that. She has red fur and long black ears, usually hanging down because of the weight. ---- Stan Stitch as a human. His real name is Stanislav. He's a bad mannered boy of roughly 7 years old when he meets Liol. Because of his scientifically altered intelligence, he has fairly good speaking skills for his age and possesses a huge amount of physical strength. His father is a Russian scientist who's had many partners in his life, making Stan only one of the many children he fathered. Why he chose to take in Stan is not entirely known, though it might have to do with the death of the mother, caused by him. Stan was born in Russia and knows the language, but after some serious incidents involving him and his father's secret practises, they had to flee the country. He quickly picked up English and Hawaiian on his first days on the island. Since Stan was heavily meddled with when still a fetus, one of his bodily side-effects is his weight and density of bones. Stan has difficultly staying above water and can't swim, but warms up to the concept of surfing after Liol shows an interest for it. Because of this side-effect, he also grows up a tad short for a Russian man; being not yet 5,7 inches (170 cm) tall. While he has ingrained strength, he still likes to work out and started pushing himself during his teenage years, which greatly increased his muscle mass. He has dark skin, a big nose, black/dark-blue hair, blue eyes and is missing a piece from both ears from when he boldly tried to take on rabid stray dogs, and won. He mainly wears blue clothes. ---- Dr. Jacob Jacobi Jumba as a human. He's a balding Russian man around the age of 60, and Stan's biological father. He's not respected inside of the science community, since he experimented on his own children during conception with the intention to turn them into the ideal superhuman. In Stan's case, it meant the death of his mother. His crime came to light when Stan started rampaging about in the open, which would've earned Jacob life in prison if he didn't flee the country before the government could sentence him. Stan's fate would've been life long confinement or death, as he's treated as a danger. ---- Nain Nani as an alien. She is Liol's older sister and caretaker. She's 19 years old and ended up playing the role of Liol's parents after theirs died. She struggled keeping a job and her sister happy. When Liol runs off, she immediately follows after her and ends up on Earth as well. She wanted to take Liol and run before the authorities could find her, but becomes unsure what to do when she learns she found a new family she's more happy being with. Nain is invited to stay with them, which she accepts for a while, until she goes back home to start a life with her waiting love interest. She looks much like a rabbit, but has shorter ears with black wavy fur and a blue body. ---- Agent Presley Pleakley as a human. One of his tasks is checking on -and eventually retrieving- the problem child Stan. He's originally from Canada and is in his late 40s. While he takes his job seriously, he came to discover that he didn't know half of the story, since both Jacob and his agency didn't trust him with the details. He starts to doubt his assignments and eventually becomes an ally to Jacob when told the truth, if only to help the reformed Stan and Liol. When Stan first got Liol as a pet, Jacob convinced Presley to team up and check on their interactions together, as Stan was known to be a bully towards humans and animals. He likes to dress himself up in women's clothing, though tends to excuse it as being a stress-reliever or necessary for his spy missions. Jacob always recognized him, though. ---- Captain Garner Captain Gantu as a human. He is a secret agent who leads the Hawaiian law enforcement. He has a disdain for Stan and always tries to find an excuse to arrest him, though is often justified in doing so. Garner is from African-American descent and extremely tall and buff. He wears Hawaiian officer clothes and blue-tinted shades. ---- Cabru Babblus Cobra Bubbles as an alien. He's a large shark-like beast, much like Gantu, and social worker with a secretive past. He used to work for the alien council and still has connections with the CIA on Earth. The fact his space ship had the coordinates to the planet is proof of that. ---- Director of the CIA The Grand Councilwoman as a human. A serious woman radiating grace, yet is understanding and willing to give people a second chance. She's aware alien lifeforms exist and was also involved with Dr. Jacob's trial before he fled to Hawaii. As she feared his son would become a problem, she instructed Presley to take him back to Russia without creating too much racket. Still, in order not to make the neurotic man panic, she didn't tell him that an execution was waiting for Stan. When she learns Stan isn't the same child from back then, she lies to Russia and reports him dead, though the controversial Dr. Jacob is still on the CIA's watch list. Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Lilo & Stitch